Ultimate Revenge
by MissCharlotte93
Summary: This is a continuation from the first film as I think that they should have continued on from when Brian gives Dom his Keys which The second film doesn’t do but I do In this short continuation of approx 10 chapters. Co Written By MissJessica92 x
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own The Fast and The Furious (TFATF). I wish I did though :)**

_This is a continuation from the first film as I think that they should have continued on from when Brian gives Dom his Keys (which The second film doesn't do) In this short continuation of approx 10 chapters; Vince comes out of Hospital, The crew go to Jessy's funeral and the Chands are back with a vengeance. _

**Chapter one: Reunited **

**D.P.O.V (Dom)**

The heat was overwhelming as I drove down the long road. The sun reflecting off the orange paintwork as I pushed the car faster and faster. My arm hung out of the open window; clearly sun burnt; doesn't cause me pain. The garage was near and I barely slowed as I pulled into the space. I stepped out of the bright car and stared at it for a moment, remembering how it had come to be in my possession; Brian. A loud voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Dom" I looked for the source and saw Mia running across the street "Long time no see" she laughed as she spoke and I smiled to myself as she bounded up to me and pulled me into a hug.

After a few seconds we broke away.

"Mia, Jessys funeral's on Sunday and I need you to do me a favour." She looked at me suspiciously before nodding. "I need you to visit Vince in Hospital" She groaned and I laughed it was so good to see her again. "Find out if he can come to the funeral." She nodded then spoke softly.

"I'll let Brian know as well" I sighed

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea" her smile became a frown "well after the whole cop thing maybe he shouldn't come"

"Brian saved Vince and YOU for that matter" I turned away

"Fine whatever bring the cop then" Her hand closed on my shoulder and I pulled away.

"DON'T BE LIKE THAT DOM! Brian was one of us" I turned back to face her

"No he was a cop Mia; a mole".

She shook her head but then smiled "Look I've got to go but I will talk to Vince" She started to walk away then stopped and turned back towards me. "Brian was Jessys friend. So he will be there."

**M.P.O.V (Mia)**

I walked down the packed A&E corridors watching the casualties fly in and out. I spotted the reception desk and headed towards it careful not to walk into anyone. I approached the woman sat behind it and waited impatiently for her to get off the phone. When she finally did she spoke in Mexican. Helpful.

She spoke for ages and I didn't understand until I held up as hand to silence her. "English" I mumbled.

"Oh sorry" She looked it too and I suddenly felt guilty "What can I do for you?"

"My name's Mia and I'm looking for a friend of mine. His name's Vince and he was admitted about a week ago."

"Room 304. Down the corridor up the stairs and then it's on the left." She smiled pleasantly.

"Thanks" I smiled and walked away following her instructions; down the corridor up the stairs and then left.

I knocked on the door and waited for his reply. "Come in"

I opened the door and walked over to the brute lying on the hospital bed. He smiled broadly when he saw me "Mia. How've you been?"

"Fine thanks. Listen Vince Jessys funeral is on Sunday and Dom wants to know if you're going. Brian and I are."

He grunted.

"What?!" I asked angrily.

"I don't understand you Mia. You know he's a cop and you still wanna go out with the punk. You're stupid"

I sighed why did everyone have a problem with Brian. They didn't know him like I did.

"Whatever Vince. He saved your arse and I'm not gonna stand around and let you or anyone else slag him off. He helped you and Dom and you're both ungrateful!" I turned towards the door.

"I'm sorry Mia" He wasn't I could tell.

"It's too late Vince. Hurry up and get over it; in fact build a bridge Vince and get over the fact that I'm with Brian and not you!" I stormed from the room and flipped open my phone. I dialed fast and he answered on the second ring.

"I need to meet you" I spoke into the phone "Yeah at the usual cafe" I flipped it shut and left the hospital.

I walked quickly down the street my anger towards Vince was like a fire licking my insides. I spotted Brian as soon as I entered the Cafe and headed towards the empty seat on the other side of the table. I noticed a plate of food almost untouched in front of him. It looked like a tuna sandwich with a bite missing. I stared at it confused and he shrugged "I prefer yours" he smiled "How's your day been babe?"

"Okay I guess"

"Oh before I forget. You left your bag at mine so I'll bring it with me when I come to yours for dinner Sunday"

"Brian you can't come round for dinner on Sunday." I looked away from him as I spoke and he took it the wrong way.  
"You're not splitting up with me are you?! Don't Mia we're good together" I put my hand on his shoulder and faced him.

"God no don't be stupid Brian. I love you its just that it's...well its Jessys funeral on Sunday."

"Who told you that?"

"Dom"

"Is that all Dom said?"

"Well its okay for you to go and you were in the group. Jessy was your friend. So you and I are going together."

"Okay Mia."

The waitress came over and I ordered Soda.

"Guess what" Brian whispered as soon as she'd walked away.

"What?"

"I quit my Job Mia. I'm no longer a cop." I felt my face drop and watched as his smile faltered when he saw my expression. "What's wrong Mia? I thought you wanted me too quit? That's why I did it"

"Brian I love you no matter what you do"

"I love you too Mia. Harry's giving me my job back with flexible hours so I can stay with you. I'm no longer a cop so I can talk normally now instead of having to say 'I can't its confidential'" He smiled a giant grin but I didn't cheer up and he noticed. "Whats wrong? Is it because I quit?"

"No Brian that was a lovely thought. It's just that Jessy was like a younger brother too me and I still can't believe he's d-d-dead" I could feel the tears coming and Brian stood up, walked round the table and hugged me.

"I know Mia. I know"

**SUNDAY: THE DAY OF THE FUNERAL**

The atmosphere at the house was tense when we arrived. I walked in and approached Dom first. "I spoke to the hospital. They will drop Vince off here at two, then we will have to take him to the church ok?" Dom nodded and Lenny sighed with relief.

"So Vince is ok yeah?" She asked quietly. I nodded

"I hope you have plenty of food Lenny 'cause you know what Vince is like."

"Yep got loads of chicken. His favorite." We laughed together and Dom looked at us suspiciously having not heard our conversation.

"What are you two laughing at?" He asked.

"Nothing Dom" We replied mimicking school children in a playful way.

He smiled and went to get a beer. Brian stayed by my side as I went to get a drink and no-one spoke to him but me.

An hour past as we all gossiped until I heard Leon's voice as he walked though the front door.

"He's here" We all gathered around the door in a small group and waited for Vince to come in.

"Hi everyone" He mumbled as he closed the door behind him.

Everyone chimed hello back.

"Hey Vince I got some chicken. Your favorite init?" She smiled as he nodded

"Hell yeah!" we all laughed and then the group began to disperse to get drinks, food and such like. Soon the only two still stood there were Vince and Brian.

**B.P.O.V (Brian)**

I was cautious as I waited for the group to leave me and him alone. When they did though I was the first one to talk.

"You okay mate?" I asked politely to the big man in front of me..

"Look ok I don't like you! Thanks for saving me and that but I wouldn't be being civil right now if it wasn't for the fact that it's Jessys day. Let me tell you this though. You'd better look after Mia otherwise me and Dom will kill you"

I was about to respond when Lenny's voice rang out from the living room.

"Right people" She ordered "It's quarter-past two let's get going." We stepped outside and I was amazed. Thousands of street cars and their drivers were lining the street. The racers ALL wore black suits as a mark of respect. "This is how Jessy would have wanted it"

I looked over and spotted Jessys coffin in the back of a Hearse. The family car is classic Dom style. His street car has another driver in it as do his crews cars so I'm guessing that it was due to grief for their friend.

"Let's go!" shouts Dom as the hearse pulls off and in a split second thousands of cars are following like toy soldiers.

The church car park was packed as we all pulled in and tried to park. I stepped out of Mia's car and ran to the drivers side to open the door for her. She was dressed in a black Armani dress that dropped to only her knees. Her black heels clomping as she walked towards Dom; complaining about her shoes as she went. "Stupid shoes" She muttered and I smiled slightly. We were about to go in when Leon shouted.

"Who's that up there Dom?" We all turned to look at where he was pointing.

"Everyone go in. I'll go take a look" I hurriedly called to them all. I moved out of the doorway to let them pass. Dom stopped when he reached me "Go" I muttered "It's Jessy's funeral." He nodded and soon everyone was inside except…

"Mia?" I pulled her into a hug. "Go in I can sort this"

"Who is it?" She asked looking up at me.

"The Chands" She gasped but I could hear the organ music flowing through the open window. "Go in It'll be fine I promise"

She hesitated; the music began to fade and she ran inside but not before kissing me roughly on the lips and whispering "Be careful"

I made sure she was gone before taking out my phone. Flipping it open; I dialled the number and spoke into it.

"This is Brian O'Connor. Cop number 636496. Can I please speak to Agent Crowther.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please Review and tell me what you think. ****J**

**Miss Charlotte x**


	2. Chapter 2: The truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fast and the furious.**

**The Truth**

**B.P.O.V (Brian) **

"I thought you said that you wouldn't call me Brian what about your cover and the deal we had. You said…"

"Yeah I know what I said but I need your help. The Chands are here and they need to go" I mumbled agitatedly

"Well what do you want me to do Brian? I could send a patrol car there" His tone was almost dismissive and uncaring.

"Ok if you do that then it needs to look like it was here on a normal routine check" He agreed and I hung up.

_Within minutes of the call ending a patrol car pulled up and sent the Chands on there way__. Brian watched unaware that he was being watched by Leon, as Brian turned to enter the church; a smile on his face he saw Leon with a facial expression that would kill if looks could. He ignored this and they both entered. Brian kept his head down through the funeral just acting as a support for anyone that needed it, but it was mainly Mia who needed his comfort: Jessie had been like a brother to her. _

_Back at the house__ the tension between Brian and Leon was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Eventually after a dozen dirty looks _

_Leon__ approached Brian with a weird look on his face… _

"Your little friends are outside, better go get rid of them. I know that Jessie meant nothing to you but show some respect for him, will you?" His face was distorted with rage.

"You're wrong Leon I did care about Jessie. I don't know whose outside and I don't know why you assume it has anything to do with me but I will go check it out if it'll help you sleep at night" A smirk played on my face as I walk away.

_To Brian__'s surprise there was indeed an unmarked police car watching the house. Brian walked over to the police unaware that Leon was once again watching; a fierce look on his face. Brian reached the car and stuck his head through the window to keep what he was saying a secret to anyone watching. _

"What the hell are you doing here I told Crowther to keep cops away didn't he tell you?! It was sent via memo to every agency in LA or so I was told."

"Sorry we will move on I didn't know that operation was still in action"

"Yeah well it is so MOVE ON" Brian answered rudely.

_By this time __Brian had realised Leon had been watching._

"Damn cops they have no respect" Brian muttered to Leon when he reached him.

"Oh I thought you would have told them" Leon said coldly.

_Leon said this in such __a way that Brian felt a spark of hatred. Brian and Leon hadn't had any problems with each other until now: why was everything changing? 'This is very bad' Brian thought to himself 'If Leon knew everything then life was going to get difficult. He needed to be careful and stay at Doms side. _

_A couple of weeks passed by__ and neither Leon nor Brian spoke to each other unless there were in the public eye; this being in front of Dom, Mia, Letty and especially Vince. Brian was very cautious. 'What was keeping Leon from telling Dom?_

L.P.O.V (LEON)

_I couldn't tell anyone__, it would ruin Mia and that is the last thing I wanted to do, what with everything she had been through. So I thought about how I could sort this without hurting anyone: after all Dom and the team had looked after me for a long time and shown me a lot of love and kindness. _

"Brian, come over here" Leon shouted from across the driveway

"What do you want mate? I thought that you weren't talking to me." Brian's face was confused.

"Firstly I am not in anyway your _mate! _ButI wanna sort this out it's not fair on the people around us, so I purpose a simple race. Once round on the streets just us; winner stays, loser leaves LA forever. I don't usually race but it's the only way I can think of" He waited impatiently to see what he said. He had to agree didn't he?

"Ok. When?"

"Tomorrow night from Harry's, to here; loser says goodbyes or what ever and then goes. I don't want to hurt anyone and this is the easiest way for me, I am not doing you any favours."

_They __both went inside the house waiting for the morning when they could do any modifications on their cars to get them in peak condition for the big race the coming night. _

M.P.O.V (Mia) 

"Are you alright? You seem distant Brian. I know today has been hard and Vince hasn't made it easy for you but thank you for getting rid of the Chands"

"Yeah I am fine don't fuss over me Mia I just … how about we have lunch tomorrow?" Brian asked pulling her into a hug.

I nodded "Where?" she asked.

"How about where we went on our first date? Remember?"

"What cha cha cha's" she asked; a smile on her face.

"Yeah Can you book it?" Mia nodded and he looked at her "Look I'm really tired and I have an early start tomorrow so I'm going back to the flat" He gathered his things together and headed towards the door. She followed but he stopped her and took her hand. "You should stay here with Dom Mia. He needs you right now"

Something was wrong with Brian she could sense it. She still couldn't work out how he got rid of the Chands. After he left she went to talk to Letty who had been watching from a near by chair.

"Letty can I talk to you" Mia asked.

"What's up Mia you look sad? Before you say anything I know that it's a sad day but you looked like you were having problems Brian"

"He's being really distant with me and I don't know why. We're supposed to be going to lunch tomorrow but I'm not sure" she looked up into Letty's face.

"I'm sure things are fine he's just complicated you know? That and this lunch is properly just to make things up to you because he's realised he's being a bit distant" Letty hugged her and walked away to get them some drinks. But Mia couldn't help but think that something was really wrong with Brian.

B.P.O.V (Brian) 

_It__'s the day of the race and Brian has about 12 hours to make his car into a 10 seconds one. Its going to take a lot of work .He's picked up the parts he needs from Harry and is putting them on the car. As he puts on the last part his phone rings._

"Hiya babe. How are you?" Brian asks into the phone and Mia laughs

"I'm fine thanks, erm I called to say that lunch is at 1." Brian let out an inner sigh "Is that ok for you?" she added on the end.

"Yeah sounds good see you later beautiful" She laughed again and hung up.

_SHIT Brian thought__ to himself. He had about an hour to get the car ready it needed to be perfect, He couldn't afford to lose. If he lost he'd lose Mia too and he couldn't let that happen he loved her too much. _

_Brian went to lunch and had a great time. As soon as it was dark he went to meet Leon. _

"You ready Leon" He asked getting out of the car

"Let's do this shit, clear on the rules? I hope you've packed because your never gonna win. Jessie's updated all our cars with the latest mods. So I think the real question is are YOU ready?" he laughed as he looked at Brian.

"Yes" _Brian said in an aggressive tone. _Let's get this over with"

L.P.O.V. (Leon) 

_The race went on from __Harry's to Dom's. Brian didn't stand a chance in hell of winning really but he tried his hardest which wasn't enough. He lost as I knew he would._

"As I said I hope you packed your bags 'cause you've gotta go. Are you gonna to say bye to Mia?"

"No because I would have to give her a reason; you know that. I have packed and I've written this for Mia please give it to her. It says that I have to go and visit my mum because she's ill" He looked at Leon as he spoke.

"I owe you nothing but I will give it to Mia, for her sake" Leon muttered taking the letter from Brian. He smirked as he drove away. He'd actually won!

_Months past and__ Mia eventually realised that Brian wasn't coming back and tried to get on with her life. She had little success, all she wanted was Brian; she craved him like a drug. _

D.P.O.V (Dom)

"It will be ok Mia I have people looking for him. Go to the café I'm sure that will take your mind off things. I will be along there later to help with the afternoon shift"

"Ok Dom thanks. I know you weren't to keen on him"

"I was starting to like him but now when I find him I'm going to kill him." He watched Mia leave and then turned to Vince "Vince go with Mia and keep an eye on her alright?" Vince nodded and left. Dom stood thinking to himself where was Brian? Something had happened but he couldn't put his finger on it.

_Unbeknown to Dom for the last two out of the three months Brian has been absent Vince has been almost stalking Mia trying to get with her__, taking her out for lunch, texting her and phoning her it has made her feel really depressive and miss Brian even more than she would have._

M.P.O.V (Mia) 

"Do you want anything to eat Vince? You haven't eaten today" Mia muttered walking towards him swiping the counter clean as she went.

"Neither have you. Why don't I take you out to lunch?" He asked hopefully.

"No Vince I've told you this before I don't want to go out to lunch with you. I'm sorry."

_With that Vince looses it with Mia and in an angry rage grabs Mia`s wrists. No-one can help; the café is empty. _

"What are you doing get off me Vince you're hurting me" Mia said trying to keep calm.

"All I've done is be nice to you Mia. I gave you a chance to realise just how much I love you and how much you love me. But you just don't get it do you?" He shouted in her face.

"Vince you're scaring me get off please! Vince! Please I think you're breaking my wrists!" She starts screaming

"Let her go Vince she doesn't want you" Vince turns but doesn't release his hold. Brian is stood in the doorway his face white and furious at Vince's hold on Mia.

"Brian?" Mia stops screaming and looks around Vince to the doorway.

_At this point another lot of figures arrive in t__he door way Dom, Letty and Leon. Just like Brian Dom sees Vince hurting Mia and his face is also furious._

"Let her go Vince" He hisses and Vince immediately drops Mia's wrists who runs to Brian.

"I've missed you" She whispered to him

"I'm sorry I left Mia" he said hugging her back.

"I'm sorry you came back" Leon says coldly and everyone looks at him.

"Leon what's wrong?" Letty asks from beside Dom.

"Brian is still a cop! He's been working undercover how do you think the Chands got moved on. It wasn't a check up, Brian made a little phone call didn't you Brian?"

Brian looks up at Dom whose face is one of fury.

"Well?" He asks Brian "We're waiting"

Brian says nothing.

"How could you Brian? Tell them, go on tell them it's not true is it?!" when he doesn't answer Mia screams and starts crying. Letting go of Brian she stumbles away from him.

"Mia…I…!" He calls but she runs out the door.

**A/N****:**** Sorry it has taken so long to update have had so much on right now including seeing the forth film which has given me even more ideas. **

**Please read and review as I like to hear what you think**

**A/N2:**** Thanks always to MissJessica92 who checks my work and adds on parts so I will say co-writes parts. **

**Thanks for reading ****x Miss Charlotte x**

**In the next chapter:**

**Brian explains all the how, what and why **

**Vince gets whats coming to him **

**The deal comes out between crowther and Brian **


	3. Chapter 3: Out In The Open

Disclaimer: I don't own TFATF I wish I did though :P

A/N: Sorry its taken so long but I've been taking my gcse`s and they're very stressful but I have had a holiday and written a few chapters.

Out in the open

**B.P.O.V Brian**

_Still outside the house Leon has just revealed that Brian is a cop and Mia wants no needs to know the truth Vince and Leon __have smirks on their faces and Dom looks ready for war._

"Mia I am so sorry. It was the only way I could help save your brother" I mumbled almost pleadingly.

"Why bring me in to this Brian, I helped you, accepted you and you repay me by this" Mia answered

"Look, after the last job went bad all police forces in California were after you. I said I would stay undercover and keep an eye on you" I added quickly; wanting to get my point out.

_Dom looked emotionless arms folded as always _

"Look Mia I never wanted to hurt you, but by protecting your brother I knew you would be happy well… more so than if he was in lock up?"

**M.P.O.V (Mia)**

_I felt so hurt and betrayed I d__idn't know if I wanted to kill Brian or give him a hug and never let go. I love him but I can't deal with all the lies. If I know the truth that should help me know what to do._

"Come with me" Brian asked me. I looked into his eyes doubtful. "Please?" I nodded

"Mia I don't think that is such a good idea Hun" Leon muttered stepping forward. I glanced at him.

"You played a big part in all this Leon but let me finish and put an end to the suffering which seems to be all on me at the moment." I whispered

"I'll drive. You're in no state too"

"Don't pretend to care now Brian" He shot me a hurt glare

"Don't upset her anymore. Remember what I said to you when you first went out. Break her heart I will break your neck well… at the moment your neck is mine" Dom muttered proudly.

_Dom laugh__ed and walked back inside the Café the others quickly follow in silence but Mia and Brian get into his car. _

"Where are we going Brian?" _Mia says in a scared half crying voice_

"Somewhere not far, somewhere where I can explain properly"

_As __Brian finishes his sentence his phone rings_

**B.P.O.V (brain)**

"Are you there yet? Everything has gone wrong! I'm bringing Mia to explain. You can do it better than I can" I said into the receiver before hanging up. We were almost there.

_They pull up outside a smart glass building__. As they get out the car Mia is sceptical about where she is after the phone call in the car_

"Sorry Mia you need to turn your phone off in here" I mumbled as I walked towards her; she does as instructed.

"Where is here exactly?" Mia asked quietly as Crowther appeared behind her; making her jump.

"This Mia is the FBI headquarters for California" Crowther said gesturing to the huge glass building behind him.

"You stupid idiot! Of all the places you could bring me, you bring me HERE!" She spat at me.

"Mia I know you're upset…"Crowther puts his hands on Mia`s shoulders but she shrugs him off "Come with me Mia and I will clear everything up"

"Ok but be quick I have this thing where I don't trust cops" _Mia looks at me I try not to show the hurt on my face but it doesn't work I show the pain of that comment._

**M.P.O.V (Mia)**

He led me into this presentation type room. The room was fairly dark and the walls were pasted with Pictures of Dom, Jessie and well…everyone; including me. I gasped; they reminded me of a stalkers point of view because the subject in the photo seemed completely unaware of the camera.

"You've been following me? Us?!" I asked directing my question at Crowther but not taking my eyes of the pictures.

_Brian reaches to me to comfort me but I feel anger boiling up inside me and I back away slightly._

"Mia, look around you! This is why I said I would go undercover and make sure nothing else happened to your brother. Every single law enforcement agency is on to him, it was the only way I could save him and avenge Jessie"

"Why include him in all of this" I snapped.

"I-I-I…" Brian started but I cut him off

"No! How dare you?! I mean we only buried him 4 months ago. We're still getting use to the fact he's not around"

" I'm so sorry Mia, all I want is for Jessie to have his revenge yeah Johnny Chand is dead but it doesn't make up for the fact that the chands are still going round like they own the place" I Turned my back on Brian then and spoke to Crowther.

"Crowther! Tell me everything I can't face listening to Brian anymore I just want to know the truth now no excuses" A single tear fell from my eye.

"Ok. What Brian said is true but he left out some parts, like when he found out that there was a warrant out for your brother he said he would keep an eye on him, report every 2 weeks or so in return Dom wouldn't go to prison" Crowther said looking directly at me.

I started to feel the hot tears run down my cheeks I glanced over at Brian and had to look away.

"I am so confused Brian. You did save Dom but why couldn't you tell anyone? Not even me I would keep it from everyone, instead it has come to this" My voice shook.

"To be fair to Brian, Mia. If he told anyone, Dom would definitely have had to go to prison and Brian probably would go to prison too because of the crimes he committed with your brother" Crowther sighed.

"Brian you don't know how much pain you have caused me since Jessie died. I'm so sorry but for the time being I need to have some time out. Letty offered me a holiday with her and I think I will take it. You and Dom need to sort everything out I have had enough of the lies" Crowther walks us out.

**B.P.O.V (Brian)**

"I can't blame you Mia, ring Letty I will drop you off at the garage" She was about to argue so I added. "It's not far Mia I need you to do something for me… I need you to keep this place secret please" She looked at me and nodded.

_I dropped Mia off at the garage I was devastated and crushed as I drove away. I loved her with all my heart I knew I should have stayed away, Leon did warn me that if I came back he would tell, but I had to come back I loved Mia too much to stay away. The three months I did I couldn't stop thinking about her, not seeing her was pure torture. And the prospect of going through it all again was very daunting. I'll meet up with Dom in a couple of days and I'll text him now so it doesn't seem like a spare of the moment thing._

**L.P.O.V (Letty)**

_I picked Mia up__. She seemed dazed and distressed; she didn't say much on the phone. As she got in the car I realised she had been crying and not just a little her eyes were so puffy and red she looked like she had gone ten rounds in a fight with Mike Tyson._

"What's up girl?" I asked her as she got in the car

"We broke up. I thought it would be best but it has destroyed me. Can we go on that holiday you were talking about? Bit of sun, sea and sands in a different country will do me the world of good. I need to think about what to do next"

"Sure thing we will go book it now, the flights tonight I don't think the flights are full. If they are we'll just kick someone off and pay them like £2,000 to leave" I added trying to make her laugh.

_A slight smile appea__red then disappeared faster than you could say Mia. Later that night we booked the flight and packed. On the way to airport Dom text me. It said that during the week that we were in the Bahamas he would sort everything out with Brian. I replied: don't kill him. He text back saying he wouldn't. I told Mia everything would be sorted all she needed to do is think about if she wants to be with Brian or not. _

"I want to be with him Letty but I want this holiday to chill first. He needs to sort things out with Dom"

"You seem sure" I said

"I am. But now lets party! It's just what we need"

A/N:

This chapter was emotional to write because I really didn't want to split them up but in the next chapter…

Dom sorts everything out

Vince learns never talk about people unless your sure no one is around

Always thanks to MissJessica92 for helping me write it

Please review and let me know your thoughts

X Miss Charlotte x


	4. Chapter 4: Be careful who you trust!

**Disclaimer: I don't own TFATF but I wish I ****did :P**

**A/N: I'm sorry Vince is how he is in this story but this is how I need him too be and want him too be. He's not very bright unless it comes to cars.**

Be careful Who You Trust

**L.P.O.V (Leon)**

I was stood outside the garage, when my phone suddenly flashed. Looking at the Caller ID I smiled before answering.

"Hello Vince" I mumbled into the receiver.

"Ahhh Leon mate. I need to meet up with you"

"Erm…okay I guess. Where and when?"

"On the rooftop of Italiano's **(A/N: This is a made up restaurant in a made up town lol because I suck at geography)** Tomorrow night at seven"

I sighed "Why there?!"

"Well I need to talk to you in private away from everyone and I know the owner so it's all good."

"Okay"

"But you have to promise, you won't tell a soul that we're meeting. No-one can know about it especially not Dom"

"I promise"

I thought about asking why but decided against it. What the hell was with all the secrets? I sighed again. "Please mate just come along so we can talk. Don't tell Dom! And I'll see you there" with that he hung up.

I should have put my phone away but instead I text Dom.

_- __Need to talk to you a.s.a.p. Leon_

He text back instantly.

_Café ten minutes. D_

I wasn't sure why I was breaking my promise to Vince but I guess it was because he had been an arsehole recently and it would get me bonus points with Dom if I told him. I was still thinking about this 10 minutes later when Dom walked up to me.

"This better be important" He muttered "I was building an engine for racehorse" (The race)

"It is. Vince rang me and asked me to meet him in secret. He made me promise not to tell anyone we were meeting…especially not you." Dom's face was furious.

"So Vince is keeping things from me huh??" He asked. I started to think steam was gonna come out of his ears; he hated secrets. "When and where?"

"Erm the rooftop of Italiano's at 7 tomorrow night"

"Thanks Leon. I'll go instead of you if that's okay. I think Vince and I have some things to talk about" He walked away in a bad mood and I smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saturday night: 7o'clock: Italiano's rooftop**

**V.P.O.V (Vince)**

I stood on the rooftop; the wind had picked up now but I wasn't cold. Leon was nowhere to be seen and it was getting dark so I pulled out my phone and dialled the number.

"Where are you?" I asked when Leon answered.

"What are you on about? I text you saying I couldn't make it"

"Well I didn't get it! Listen its important. Are you alone?" I asked knowing Leon would never lie to me.

"Yeah why?"

"I need to talk to you about Mia"

"Okay" he sounded distant but carried on "Anything specific?"

"Yep I need to get back in her good books"

"Why?!" Was his retort

"Because mate in case you hadn't noticed she's fit! I'd give anything to sleep with her. I imagine she's good and it would piss Dom off to know I'm banging his little sister!"

Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder. As I turned something long and hard collided with my face; knocking my phone out my hand and knocking me to the floor. Dom stood above me his face white and furious and in his hand… a baseball bat.

"What did you say about my sister?!" He asked his face now turning red with rage.

I ignored him and picked up my phone, shouting at Leon about betrayal before another blow to the head caused my phone to smash.

"You can buy me a new phone!" I shouted at Dom who seemed unconcerned as he spoke.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MIA?!" he asked.

"I said I wanted to bang her to piss you off" I smiled smugly; he hadn't expected me to be truthful I could see that in his face. To be honest I hadn't even expected to be truthful but I was sick of the lies. The bat hit me again and I felt warm blood trickle down my head to my neck.

**D.P.O.V (Dom)**

I raised my bat to smack him again but his next words shocked me…

"Bet your dad would be proud of you now!" I took my eyes off him for a split second to contemplate what he said but in that split second he knocked the bat from my hand and punched me in the stomach. I stumbled backwards. "Yeah he'd be very proud that you've become a bully and a thug just like him!" I suddenly saw red and we fought. Both of us throwing punches, kicking and beating continuously until I pushed him off the edge of the building. Shock overwhelmed me so I grabbed his arm before he could fall; he was hanging over the edge of a 20ft building and he didn't look scared…Idiot.

"What's going on?" a voice asked from behind me.

"Oh Brian come join the party! I was just showing Vince here what happens when you insult my family"

Brian walked towards the edge and looked down at Vince "What did you say?" but I answered.

"He called my dad and me thugs and bullies. Oh and he insulted Mia" I watched Brian's face turn to one of anger.

"What?!" he asked "What did he say about Mia?"

"Oi I wouldn't of said anything about her if she wasn't always throwing herself at me like a slag. Just because Brian is bad in bed!"

Brian jumped towards my arm trying to get me to drop Vince. I didn't think and let go of Vince to restrain Brian. Vince fell and Brian and I froze and stared down over the edge at the bloody, broken, body below.

"Ooops" I muttered looking at Brian before we both laughed. Something we hadn't done in ages.

**B.P.O.V (Brian)**

"Dom I know I'm probably next off the edge but I came to explain everything" I mumbled backing away from the edge slowly.

"You're okay…for now. I promised Letty I wouldn't hurt you." He smiled

"Well that's good but I suggest we go somewhere to talk because Cop's will be everywhere in a minute. Wanting to know who pushed Vince" I smiled too.

"Lets go back to the house" He said and we ran down the steps into the packed bar.

**Back at the house!**

"Explain Brian you were like family Why did you do it?" I sat opposite him on the couch.

"I did it for Mia's happiness. If I kept an eye on you then the warrant for your arrest would go away. I was living with you and I was happy, so to say everything was good every two weeks was nothing.

"Does Mia know why?" He asked and I broke down. Even though it was pathetic; Tears ran down my face and I put my head in my hands.

"She knows everything. See if I stayed as an undercover cop I could bring down the chands…for Jessie. So beat me up! I've lost Mia an I don't think I can hurt anymore. All I ever wanted was for Mia to be happy and look where it's got me!"

"I appreciate you coming to sort this out Brian and I do understand. Thank you"

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here knowing Mia and I aren't together"

"She wants you back Brian…Letty text me telling me Mia still wants you. She just wants some time alone. They'll be back in a week"

"Thanks Dom"

"That's okay I need your help anyway. You need to help me build the engine for racehorse. So let's grab a beer and head out there. We've only got two months"

A/N: well theres another chapter…hope you liked it. Read and Review please.

Next Time:

Letty and Mia return

Investigation into Vince's death

Mia and Brian have some good news or is it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own tfatf but I wish I did lol :D**

**B.P.O.V (Brian)**

_Well the past few weeks have been eventful Vince's death, on and off with Mia, had to talk my way out of death on several occasions and Mia knows the truth now. _

_I drove to Doms garage bright and early, racehorse was only about 6 weeks away and Dom and I had unfinished business seeing as last year it was Jessie losing the race that cost him his life. As I got there I saw Dom and he was on the phone to Letty I think. _

"They're just getting on the plane be a couple of hours will turn into about four knowing them" _Dom said jokingly; our bond had got stronger whilst the girls were away I honestly thought on the roof that he was going to kill me._

"Yeah last minute shopping at the airport probably, do you want me to pick them up?"

"You can't wait to see Mia aww does Brian miss his Mia" _Dom laughed again in a joking manner_

_I glared at him then smiled "_I do miss Mia we're only just back together and I have a lot of making up to do to her"

"Look I know what your going through me and Letty have had our hard times but don't wear yourself out we've got a car to build. It must 'decimate all' as Jessie would have said" _Dom lifted his beer bottle_ "to Jessie" _I lifted mine and also said "to Jessie"_

_As time went on so did the chit chat we decided that I would drive the car which instead of being a 10 second would run about 7/8 seconds we needed to be__at the chands for Jessie as well as our own satisfaction. _

"The girls will be back soon better start to clear up Dom don't think Letty would like you all dirty after not seeing you for a whole 14 days" _I laughed as I said this then got hit in the head with a grease cloth and the classic Dom glare _

**D.P.O.V (Dom) **

_I knew that racehorse was a matter of weeks now and that Mia and Brian had to make up but we needed to be focused as it would be the first race as the new group me and Letty ,Brian and Mia no Vince and no Leon after Vince's death he headed in his own direction._

"Dom we have problems_" I was quickly snapped out of my daydream it was Brian his phone in his hand just had a call hence my day dreaming. _

"Crowther called, I know you're wanna hear this "

"What is it?" I spat. _Police wasn't a great subject for me; I hated them accept Brian he was a bent straight copper. He was straight but when it came to us and nailing the chands he was bent._

"Its Vince or rather his body the police know it was us and are investigating, Crowther said that they will be over to speak to you they found your blood on him must have been when you smacked him round the head"

"SHIT!! Ok Brian right we need to sort something out alibis ECT"

"It's kind of sorted out Crowther said that there were a couple of drug dealers in the area that owe him a favour he can sort out that they saw a short guy with Vince head over to a bar and we can go free"

"And about my blood Brian this isn't thought through I can go back Mia will be shattered"

"You and Vince had a punch up and then he left I witnessed it" _although I hate police I didn't so much at this point they were getting me off a murder charge now I know why I didn't kill Brian on the roof as well. Just as we headed in to the house Letty`s car pulled up a very tanned Mia and Letty inside._

**B.P.O.V**** (Brian)**

_**I **__saw Mia she looked well I couldn't help just staring at her I loved her so much and____she stood there too just staring back. Dom broke the silence and staring._

"Well kids were leave you to it, I carry your bags inside Letty"

"Thanks babes"_ was her reply as well as a long passionate kiss _

"So did you have a good time" I started the small talk Mia finished it

"Cut the crap Brian" _with that she took her hat off pulled me in by the t-shirt and kissed me so long and hard that I though I was in danger of fainting from the lack of air_

"The question Brian is how much did you miss me?" _she giggled_

"Leave my bags in the car get them later. I told Letty that we're staying at yours tonight to try and work things out"

_We said our goodbye than went back to mine Mia was in top form knowing how to please me every kiss__, every touch; it was the best shag I had had in my life. The next morning I kissed her on the forehead and went to meet Dom _

"You're late Mia keep you up?"

"Something like that" _not wanting to say the wrong thing around Dom when it came to Mia, Dom was a mad man. Thinking about Mia had brought a smile to my face which was quickly withdrawn when I heard a voice behind us. _

"Dom?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Inspector Walshon **(A/N: He's made up)** I am investigating the death of your friend Vince I am aware there was a fight between you two"

"Yes it was here I witnessed it"

"And you are?"

"Brian O'Conner"

"Ah yes I will start with you what happened between Dom and Vince"

"Nothing much really Vince got mouthy about Doms sister Mia and Dom hit him then Vince left saying he had some meeting"

"Do you know who with?"

"No just recently he never told us much but was always going out to meet people and not getting in till late"

"Well your story checks out with a couple of witnesses at the crime scene don't leave town I may need to speak to you both again soon"

"Ok look forward to it officer" Dom said

**D.P.O.V (Dom)**

"Thanks man I can't deal with police" I muttered

"It's ok Dom now racehorse is two and a half weeks away let's get ready" Brian added.

_Mia drove up minutes later __with a very big grin on her face_

"_Mia how have you been you look well" I asked suggestively._

_Before Mia could reply I __added "_Look I know things are great now between you and Brian. Your Big brother fixed them but please don't ware Brian out I can't have a half knackered Brian working on a car especially one that means so much"

_Mia just went red I knew I embarrassed her and Brian went very quite as well. The days went by till it was the morning of racehorse_

"you ready" _I asked Brian this was his day to shine, to prove himself. we left the girls, it was Letty`s idea just recently she and Mia had been very close, closer than normal something about a girls weekend. __**(A/N: I am aware this kind of makes them sound like Lesbians but its not like that. Miss Jessica x**__) So Brian and I set off on the 5 hour journey to the desert with our bags and car ready_.

**L.P.O.V (Letty) **

_Mia walked in__ the kitchen looking worse for ware just recently she didn't look to good I mean we had been back about 6 weeks the effects of the holiday cant of worn off that quickly could it?. Quickly running out to be sick I knocked at the door_

"Mia hunni my cooking isn't that bad, if you don't want cheese on toast I can make something else" there was no answer "Mia!"

_I shouted I was getting worried about her _"I'm coming in"_ I found her in a heap on the floor in front of the toilet puking her guts up. _

"Letty something's wrong every morning about breakfast time I feel sick then I am and I can't stop eating whats wrong with me"

_Mia got up after several minutes__; feeling better, I took her to the sofa sat her down, tuned on the telly and continued to do breakfast… well turn the cooker off to stop the house burning down and got her some water and told her to sip it._

"Thanks Letty I just don't know whats wrong? I never get ill"

"Mia Hun I know this is personal but when was the last time you had sex with Brian"

"You don't think I am pregnant! Oh my god! what am I going to do I know that since I got back we haven't stopped really like animals and I thought I just missed a period…… Letty what am I going to do?!"

"Well I have a test in my drawer I will go and get it then we will know for sure"

"Thanks Letty" _my phone then went off it was Dom and Brian shouting something I rang them back as they were to loud and excited for me to understand them; it turns out that the big race was first thing and they won. I said that Jessie would have been proud Dom said there was no need to stay and that they were on their way back I headed to the toilet to get the kit while Mia was getting dressed. I handed it to her minutes later; three to be exact she came out and said that she was pregnant _

"Letty I am so happy Brian will be a good dad but I don't know how to tell him"

"It will be fine"_ we spent the next couple of hours cooking dinner; a Classic British dish of roast dinner with chicken, carrots ,peas, roast potatoes and about three hours later the boys returned home. _

**M.P.O.V (Mia)**

After dinner Dom and Letty went to their room and left Brian and I alone. We sat on the sofa and he pulled me into his lap.

"Brian the thing is I have something to tell you" _Brian's warm smile made me not want to tell him but I had to so here goes_

"The thing is I am pregnant" _his face was still I don't know what this means… _

**A/N: ****well there is another chapter please review after reading so I know what you think I take all criticism good and the bad in my stride.**

**Don't want to say what happens in the next chapter as it would give it away a bit but it isn't good. **

**Thanks for reading MissCharlotteX **


	6. Chapter 6: The trans revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own tfatf but I wish I did lol :D**

**A****/n: I am sorry that some of my chapters have not been accurate on some points but I hope this one is as I tried hard to correct all the mistakes in the previous chapters **

**B.P.O.V (Brian)**

_After Mia`s news I was in total shock, I couldn't believe it; I was going to be a dad. One minute Mia and I were stood in the kitchen watching Dom pottering around out back, the next minute she was telling me I was going to be a dad._

_I think that Letty must have told Dom because he was looking through the window at me now; a smile on his face. I was still I couldn't move or say anything. _

"Well Brian, what do you think?" _Mia asked in a worried voice. I think that she thought it was a bad reaction but I honestly couldn't be happier. I picked Mia up and gently swung her round laughing, she smiled at me with a glint in her eye; she was radiant. _

"Brian, I thought that you were taking it badly and didn't want a baby" _she whispered as I placed her feet back on the floor; still holding her around her waist._

"I love you Mia, always will. We can be a proper family now. I take it Dom already knows" she laughed.

"Yeah Letty's probably told him. You sure you're ok?"

"Its great Mia honestly I couldn't be happier, Dom and I decimated everyone at racehorse. The Trans were utterly mullered and now I am going to be a dad to a little baby"

"Oi O'Conner, get out here now I wanna a word with you!" _Dom shouted from the garage this sounded serious. I thought he'd be angry about Mia's pregnancy but until now he hadn't acted like it. _

"Back in a minute sweetie" _I mumbled kissing Mia on the lips. It was only supposed to be a quick kiss but we were getting carried away again._

"NOW!" _Dom shouted. _

_I sighed and released Mia._ "Hurry back" _She smiled as I reached the back door._

_I walked into the garage over to Dom who was sat at the work bench; a beer in his hand._ "I hear that Mia is having a baby" He smiled.

"Yeah it's great, I can't wait. If it's a boy he can go racing and learn how to do stunt driving and if it's a girl well… who's to say she can't learn to do it too. I'm so happy Dom.

_He handed me a beer._ "Well look after her or I will KILL you and that is a promise. There is going to be another member of my family coming into the world soon and I don't want any problems or upsets with Mia. Get it?!" _I laughed and he frowned._

"Yes Dom, honestly mate there won't be any upsets. When she was away with Letty I thought about something but I wanted to ask you first. Dom . . . . Do you think mia would marry me?" _Dom's face erupted into a manly smile._

"I think you need to ask her." _He laughed_ "If it's permission you're looking for you have it. You to have been through a lot and now things are finally looking up for you and if it makes Mia happy then I am ok with it. You make Mia happy Brian which makes me happy and that's all that matters."

"Thanks mate its nice to know that after everything, I have your support we'll need it when the baby comes"

_Doms tone suddenly became serious._ "Listen Brian I have some business to do and I was wondering if you would come with me; I need a good wheel man with me and you're the best I know"

"I'm the only wheel man you know" _I said laughing. Doms face said everything whatever he had planned was serious and most likely dangerous by the sounds of things._

"So Dom what is this business?" _I had to know what I was getting myself in for. If it was almost a suicide mission I would say no automatically; I had a soon to be fiancée and child to think about now._

"Brain when you were away Leon set up a deal with a guy about cheap car parts for Harry but it turns out him and Leon just wanted the money because he sent the parts but they were naff. Letty was in an accident because of the parts and she could have been seriously hurt. I need to take out this guy; that's why Leon left I gave him a choice die or leave forever. He chose to leave."

"When and where?"_ I smiled._

"You'll help?"_ He asked surprised._

"Course. Cant let my new brother-in-law down can I?"

"Tomorrow night at midnight I will knock on his front door and when he answers I will invite myself in. You drive there and change the plates whilst I'm in the house, then we will burn the car and walk home."

"What about the girls?"_ I asked as he took another swig of his beer._

"The girls are having a night in and I said that I would be taking you out for a beer or something to celebrate the baby news and discuss racing matters" _He really had thought of everything._

"Ok right so tomorrow morning were get the car ready and meet?"

"Yeah at Harry's. Mia is working and I don't think that Letty will leave her side now so we are safe to leave"

"Cool" _I laughed as he put down his empty_ _bottle_

_We ended the conversation and went in the house to be greeted by a popping sound; Letty had already opened the champagne to celebrate the new arrival, Letty clearly over excited._

L.P.O.V (letty)

_I was so happy Dom had never wanted kids, I guess in a way I never did either really. I was a woman and as every woman does I have a natural feeling for children but our set up wasn't ideal for kids. I mean imagine when they want to know what you do. "What do you and daddy do for a job mummy?" "Oh erm we use to rob Lorries and street race with Aunty Mia and Uncle Brian"_

_What a great conversation that would be. So really kids never would have fit in with our lifestyle. I quickly get out of my day dream as Mia approaches. _

_Pouring out glasses for everyone I pass one to Mia. _"Here you go; one glass only though. Don't want any problems in the next nine months do we?"

"Thanks Letty. Hey the boys are going out tonight for a drink and talk about cars or something do you want to go to the spa and have treatments?" _She sips her wine_

"Here's a better idea Mia, why don't we get the spa staff to come here? After all we pay way over the odds for cheap oil and things. I'm sure they will come for an extra bit of cash" _we both laughed I knew that if Mia went out I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut about her being pregnant. I didn't want her to stress out and there are people out there that would happily rip our family apart._

**D.P.O.V (Dom)**

_As much as I was happy for Brian and Mia it just wasn't right in my mind I mean I was going to shoot someone tonight and if we get caught; which I doubt, it could mess things up. If something went wrong tonight it could jeopardise all our lives, possibly leaving the unborn child without a family. If something happened to Brian, Mia would never forgive me and she'd hurt. When I returned from the garage having left Letty chatting happily to Brian, he came over and we spoke quietly. _

"It's all set up Brian; I couldn't sleep last night thinking about the possible repercussions on you and Mia if tonight goes wrong."

"Everything's going to be fine Dom"_ Was it? Neither of us could possibly know that but I hoped._

"Okay well everything is ready"

"Right Dom the girls think we're leaving in about three hours. I said you booked us a place in a club to celebrate, Letty wouldn't leave Mia and Mia can't drink anymore so they didn't say anything" _I nodded._

_As the three hours past we sat in the living room celebrating and chatting until it was time to leave. Brian and I kissed our girls and each grabbed our carrierbags. When asked what was in them we both said "clean shirts and shoes just in case we get something over us" That made it believable because we both known to drink way too much and Brian was known for getting into bar fights. _

**B. (Brian) **

_As we drove Dom sat giving me directions there and told me all the short cuts in case of a police chase. Just before we arrived we pulled into a lay-by putting on our black clothes. Then about two minutes later we arrived at our final destination. Dom got out whilst I turned the car around. Once parked I jumped out and quickly changed the number plates by the time that was done, Dom came running out. We both jumped in the car and pulled away; Bullets rained down on us._

"All done" _Dom said quietly _"Pull over here, and then we can set fire to the car and change"

_I did as was instructed and we began walking back to the house to the girls._

"Brian the guy I just killed was a trand, I think he was some cousin of Johnny so they will be after us now" _He said quietly_ "They want revenge for Johnny. As soon as we get back you and Mia need to go away for a bit; Letty and I will be fine. I'm sorry; this wasn't part of the plan"

"Ok but we won't be far, Letty won't let us. We'll go up in the hills or something"

_As we got back to the house a bike rushed away we both knew that the trands had already got there. I froze; I didn't want to go in knowing that Mia and Letty were in there but Dom said that we had to check that they were ok. As we entered the living room we saw a heartbreaking image that made my blood run cold. Mia was slumped on the floor being beaten by a man with a metal pipe._

"_Tell Dom we'll be back" He hissed as he hit Mia again and again. Clearly our entry had gone unnoticed but we couldn't do anything we were both frozen. I looked round and saw Letty tied up on the floor; she had been beaten too, blood dripped down her face. The man smacked Mia again and I realised he was hitting her stomach; she appeared to be unconscious and I found the energy to break free of my invisible restraints._

"Mia"_ I shouted running towards the man; he dropped the metal pipe in shock. I lifted my fist to punch him but Dom beat me there. He hit the man over the head with a nearby vase but I didn't stop as he fell to the floor: I started kicking him repeatedly. Dom grabbed me and pulled me back._

"_We need him Brian." I didn't stop. "Brian! Mia needs you" He shouted at me in a last attempt to stop me. I whimpered and crawled over to Mia as Dom went to Letty; who had woken and was moaning from underneath her gag. _

"_We have to get Mia to hospital!" I shouted and I saw Letty crawl over to me as Dom ran to get the car._

"_Mia" She whispered but Mia didn't answer._

Dom entered and ordered me to take Mia and Letty out to the car whilst he tied up and hid the intruder; I did what he said. Letty sat in the back with Mia lying across her lap; she was bleeding profusely from her stomach and it worried me.

"I love you Mia" I whispered.

A/N: Well there's another chapter, sorry it took so long as I said at the beginning. Also I am sorry that some of my chapters have not been accurate on some points but I hope this one is as I tried hard to correct all the mistakes in the previous chapters' thanks and please review. Good reviews please 

In the next chapter

Does the baby survive

Stern words between Brian and Dom

Who got revenge Letty asked Dom


	7. Chapter 7: Recover and Raid

Chaps 7 – Recover and Raid

A/N: There are some people on fan fiction who would like to see me stop writing but I'm not going to stop I enjoy it and do it for fun. Although there may be mistake I enjoy it and it brings a giant smile to my face when I get good feedback. Thank you to everyone who thought that I should carry on writing. Please review so I know your thoughts.

B.P.O.V (Brian)

As I drove to the hospital I could hear Mia crying, Letty saying to Dom how bad the bleeding was and Dom doing a very unlikely thing in that he comforted me; it kept me focused. On our journey Dom said that we needed to have the same story to give the cops.

He decided that we should say …that there was an intruder in the house; he got away on a motorbike. Nothing was taken but we found Mia and Letty when we got back.

The girl's story was that they heard a noise, saw the intruder and they tried to stop him but he started to beat them.

"We're here" I announced. Dom jumped out and opened the back door to carry Mia inside; Letty and I followed. Once inside Dom started to shout …

"HELP! WILL SOMEONE HELP US!"

A team of doctors and nurses crowded round Mia. They took her into an operating theatre immediately after we explained that she was pregnant and had been attacked and beaten.

"Letty you were beaten as well please get checked over" I begged.

She eventually gave in but while she was off getting checked all Dom and I could do is wait outside the theatre for Mia. Dom had his head in his hands then he lifted it up and glanced at me…

"I am so sorry Brian but it needed to be done no one can double cross us, fear is how we survive in this world" He sighed and I looked at him solemnly.

"I know Dom, I don't blame you. I blame the Trans they're animals to do this to the girls. The girls didn't deserve this they didn't do anything"

"That's life Brian, Im sorry. They know that hurting the girls will hurt us more than actually harming us"

Minutes passed before either of us spoke again and I was first to. "After Mia has come out I need to do something alone Dom, do you understand what I mean?"

"Brian, you can't. They will be waiting its suicide going alone even if I the rest of us help you its still suicide"

"I need to do this Dom. I have the police on my side crowther is retired now but I'm sure he has contacts I can use and he wont get into trouble. This is why I was quiet in the car, I was thinking about what I'm going to do" I paused and Dom looked at me and smiled "Alone" I added and his smile faded.

"Brian I'm not sure if head-on revenge is a good idea" Dom's eyes filled with Uncertainty.

"You would do the same for Letty" I breathed

"Ok, I wont try and stop you Brian you clearly know what you are doing but make sure they all get eliminated we can't let something like this happen again, Jessie died for them and they nearly killed Mia hate to think what is next" Dom sighed, pain etched on his face.

"I know. Mia shouldn't be out for a while. I will go and make a few calls while we wait if anything happens come get me; I will be in the car"

"Ok"

I made a few calls arranging for Crowther to meet me at Dom's house at about 10am the next morning to arrange what needed to be done. I also explained what had happened and he said that there are a few people he knows that would like to bring down the trans seeing as it is near enough impossible, because since Jessie they have been clean; no crimes committed ect. I walked back into the hospital and it wasn't long before a surgeon came to talk to Dom and I.

"The operation was successful Mia will be fine. Sadly we couldn't save the baby. Im sorry" The man walked away; tears now sparkled in my eyes and Dom put a consoling hand on my shoulder. His eyes too were wet.

D.P.O.V (Dom)

Brian was heartbroken and tearful. I knew from numerous occasions that he was looking forward to being a dad even though it was unexpected. I held back in the pain for my dead niece or nephew; Brian and Mia needed me now.

"Brian are you ok" I asked even though I knew it was a silly question but really his response shocked me.

"I will be tomorrow when I take them out they will suffer for this, every single one of them" His face was lit with anger, tears were still visible as they dripped off his chin but there was a slight evil smile there too.

"Have you worked out what you are going to do and how, I know this is your fight but I want to hear your plan" I smiled carefully at him but his malicious revenge smile didn't fade.

"Yeah they are having a family get together to celebrate a birthday or something. A few guys that have wanted to nail the trans are going to help me storm it; guns, pepper spray and lots of drugs if we cant get them cleanly we will get them falsely. We will plant the women and older men with drugs but we will take the younger ones to a warehouse.

I'm willing to eliminate them one by one until I find out who was responsible for this" In his moment of madness he gestured to the hospital waiting room.

"What if you get questioned? Or if the police turn up? Brian have you really thought this through"

"Yes" He snapped "If anyone asks what happened to them we'll just say that we were ambushed and knocked out, we can't remember a thing. I have it all planned out Dom this is something I thought about doing for Jessie but now it is going ahead for Jessie and my unborn child" I saw a few fresh tears run down his face and my heart almost broke from his pain.

I heard footsteps then and turned to see Letty approaching. Her appearance was still rugged and bloody but she looked better; she was less pale and her cuts were covered. I jumped to my feet and wrapped my arm around her.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" She asked quietly

"No. How are you?" I replied quietly

"I'm fine. How's Mia?"

"Better" Brian answered

"The baby?" She whispered and Brian shook his head. I looked at Letty; her face now pained.

"Lets go in and see her" I suggested but Brian shook his head again.

"How am I going to tell her?" He asked wiping the tears from his face.

"I'll do it" Letty nodded solemnly when I went to object. "It might be better coming from me. She'll know you're upset"

With that Letty walked away towards the desk to ask where Mia was.

L.P.O.V (Letty) 

Once the receptionist had given me the directions to Mia's room, I followed them deep in thought. Brian and Dom were up to something, I was sure of it. I hoped it was nothing dangerous but them being them it was hard to tell. I finally made it to Mia's room. She smiled slightly when she saw me.

"Letty" She breathed. I pushed her hair out of her beaten face; careful not to knock the tubes.

"Mia hunni, how are you doing?" I asked quietly

"I'm okay"

"Listen Mia, about the baby…" Her eyes filled with tears as she replied.

"I know. The doctor told me"

"I'm so sorry" I mumbled gently hugging her.

"Thank you"

I heard Dom come in behind me. "Feeling better sis?" He asked quietly.

"A bit. Where's Brian?" she replied wiping the tears from her face with her hand.

"He went to get us all some clean clothes" Dom mumbled hugging her.

"He needs sleep, you all do" she spoke with forced strength but I could tell she wanted to see Brian.

"I will call Brian and see when he's coming back up if you want" Dom laughed and Mia nodded.

Once Dom left I sat on the bed by Mia's feet just looking at her beaten and bruised belly. I couldn't help but wonder why Mia? Surely being Dom's girlfriend I should have been the hit?

"When are they letting me out then?"

"Tomorrow. Providing you take time off from the Café and get plenty of bed rest"

"I will. Can we have a family dinner soon?"

"Sure hunni" I stood up "I'm going to get a drink will you be okay?"

"Letty I'm scared" Her voice was quiet.

"Nothing else will happen, we won't let it. Dom will get gates and fencing with some kind of security"

"That's not what I'm scared about. What if Brian blames me for losing the baby and decides he doesn't want to stay with me?" She started to cry again and I wrapped my arms around her.

"There's no need to worry about that because it's not going to happen, trust me. He still does want to be with you he wouldn't have gone to get fresh clothes if he was going to leave you babes" She nodded accepting my answer and I left to get a drink.

B.P.O.V (Brian) 

Today was the day that justice would be served for the deaths of Jessie and my unborn baby. This should have been done along time ago when Jessie was killed this should never had carried on and got to this stage.

As people started arriving I pulled myself out of the past and focused on explaining what would happen and how. Dom tried to come too but I told him to stay at home with Mia; who was let out early this morning.

I spent the next ten minutes explaining to the 'troops' that the plan was to storm the front and back together, then after the arrests Crowther and I would drive the possible suspects to a warehouse. After explaining I quickly looked at my phone before turning it off there was a message from Mia.

"I love you, can't wait for you to come home love you again Mia xxxxxx"

I sighed and quickly text her back before turning off my phone.

"Love you Too xxxxxxxxxx"

"Right do you all know what we have to do? No questions?" There was no reply. "Let's go!"

We jumped out from the van we had hired and ran around the corner to the house. We divided into two groups; I went with the first group to the front of the house whilst group two went round the back; a man close by me kicked down the front door and we all rushed in. It was automatically hectic, people were shouting and screaming. Women were crying and there were guns everywhere. The head of the Tran family spoke once they realised they were outnumbered.

"What is the meaning of this? Don't you think my family has gone through enough over the past few years?" he hissed.

"We are sorry but we have been informed that there are illegal drugs and weapons present at this address. It is also believed that someone here is connected to a murder and two attempted murders" Crowther cut straight to the point.

"No I'm sorry, I think you have been miss-informed" He mumbled in reply to the accusation.

"Well we will be the judges of that; we will need to talk to everyone down at the station. Would you like to come with us now to resolve the matter out of handcuffs?" Crowther was not going to back down.

"Ok without the handcuffs but I am calling my lawyer and no one is to talk to you without our lawyers."

The family were put into the van with an agent in the back so it was silent. The 12 we suspected for Mia and Letty`s attack and also for shooting Jessie were piled into a second van with Crowther, three big men and I. As we drove to the warehouse Crowther turned to me and gave me an unexpected lecture; normally he does this before I do something not in the middle of it.

"Brian I know that this is important to you but is this going to solve anything? The main thing is that Mia and Letty are okay"

"Jessie isn't okay" I replied angrily.

"Ok I am not going to try and stop you Brian I'm just trying to say that not all these people need to die only the ones who are responsible"

"We'll compromise then, we try nice first and if it doesn't work we do it my way" We ended the conversation then and it wasn't long 'til we arrived at the warehouse. The 12 were taken out one by one and pushed against a wall; all handcuffed but not gagged; as I promised crowther we would do it the nice way first.

"Right you pieces of shit which one of you killed Jessie?!" Crowther gave me an unimpressed look, as if to say play nice. Silence filled the air. "Lets try again who killed Jessie?"

Still Silence filled the room.

"Fine I'll ask a different question before I start shooting all you mother fucking bastards. Who attacked Mia and Letty?!" Crowther by this time was horrified and took me aside.

"Brian I know that grief affects people differently but I think you should go outside and keep watch I can handle things in here" I agreed reluctantly.

"Ok any trouble and I will be straight in there" He walked back over to the hostages as I pushed open the door to freedom. I let it close behind me as I stood feeling like an unimportant thing, like a child being punished for doing something he shouldn't. I looked around seeing nothing and no one thinking I should be in there finding the killer of my DEAD baby; It was then I heard a gun fired. I started to run as fast as I could back into the warehouse where I saw Crowther stood over a bleeding man.

As I walked over to Crowther he pointed the gun at the guy again "What are you doing?" I asked

"This is Jessie's killer. After I shot the first guy he owned up and said no-one else needed to be killed"

I stood over him and looked into his eyes they were just like Dom had described

"So you killed Jessie?" He nodded; I held my gun over his head and was considering shooting when one of the other hostages spoke.

"You must be the guy that the girl wanted when we beat her and her friend. Your names Brian isn't it?! That's what she was screaming." He laughed. Crowther and I walked over to this guy to hear more. I was fuming; how dare he talk like this? I had the fucking gun not him. "Look I know this is hard Brian but try and control your self" Crowther mumbled as we approached him.

"Un-cuff him; I want a fair fight between us" It all happened at once; Crowther un-cuffed him and there was a struggle. I pulled the trigger and accidentally hit Crowther in the shoulder. I looked down at him and the prisoner stole his gun and shot me. Crowther hit the floor as I struggled to hold on. The prisoners got away; taking out the two other guards as they went. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice. "Brian!"

The pain in my chest from the bullet now knocked me to the floor and I looked up to see Dom running to me.

"What are you doing here?" I breathed painfully as he knelt down next to me.

"I'm sorry I had to come it was driving me mad."

"The girls?!"

"The girls are safe they're at Harry's in your old room" Dom was getting more and more distressed I could tell by his eyes.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked and he nodded "Tell Mia I love her"

"You're going to be fine. I promise"

I tried to believe him but as I lay in his arms I could feel the pain it was getting too much I felt like my eye lids were getting heavier and heavier with each second that passed until suddenly I felt no more.

"Brian?!" Dom's voice was panicked and distant.

…

A/N: So that's another Chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

x MissCharlotte93 x


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own TFATF but I sure wish I did

**A/N 1: I have been away from here for awhile. I'm back and I hope for a new start, where I hope all the mistakes in previous chapters can be wiped clean and that people will again give this story a chance. I promise that the next few chapters will be better than ever. I have lots of new ideas. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to get some positive feedback. **

**Happy ever after, or is it? **

**M.P.O.V (Mia) **

I sat on the end of Brian's bed wondering why he was here, I could tell that Dom knew something but wouldn't tell anyone. I wish it would all go away. We are now suffering the consequences for something that happened in the past. I just wanted a happy ending like the ones that were read to me when I was little. Everything seemed to always end up being perfect in those stories. Why couldn't mine end like that?

I quickly snapped out of my train of thought when I saw Brian waking up.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" I said whilst standing up and walking over to the chair by the bed.

"Feeling a bit better babe, where's Dom and Letty?" I knew when he said this he wanted to talk to Dom. He'd probably ask Letty to take me away for a while, sometimes It feels like I am a little child being sent away from the grown ups whilst they talk.

"Dom will be here soon, we have been doing sit-in's waiting for you to wake up." He nodded absentmindedly. "Brian?" His gaze locked on me "Why were you there? What were you doing?" His eyes flashed black as a feeling of anger seemed to overwhelm him.

"I think Brian needs to rest now," Dom interrupted as he walked through the door into the private side room, accompanied by Letty.

"Letty, take Mia to get a coffee," He spoke directly to Letty as if I wasn't there.

"NO Dom! NO! I want to know what's going on, I'm his bloody girlfriend and I have the right to know so somebody tell me now." I looked from Letty to Dom to Brian.

**B.P.O.V (Brian) **

I felt really bad for Mia - she did have the right to know why I was in hospital. I needed to be honest but I was worried about what Dom would say, I mean it was a long time coming to them for Jessie; still, after the past weeks events I just don't know what to say.

I gave Dom a glance as if to say help me out here, but he did not respond.

"Ok Mia," I paused, not to sure about what I was doing. "I will tell you the truth from the beginning, everything."

"Dom, I think you should go and get a coffee, as you put it!" Mia said angrily.

I could understand her aggression and deep down I think that he did to. He and Letty left the room so it was just the two of us. I began to tell her everything; about how we knew the Trans were having a family get together and how a few of the guys and I wanted revenge for us all. I told her how we planned to storm the gathering and how we also planned to force some of the younger ones (Those who could have been the ones to hurt her and Jessie) into the cars and drive them to a warehouse to *wangle information from them. It hurt to tell her how wrong it went.

"Brian, you didn't need to do all that. Just being at the hospital would have been enough." She smiled at me and placed her hand over mine; gently squeezing.

"I couldn't let them get away with it Mia. They murdered a child of such innocence that it didn't even have a chance to see the world. Seeing you lying there in hospital was so heartbreaking. I had to do something. What would have happened if they came back another time and no one was there? I can't lose you Mia I love you too much." At this point, I felt a tear drop run down my face and Mia leant over and cuddled me.

"I love you." I pulled her in close and pressed my lips to hers. Passion and urgency arose and before I knew it I was pulling her head closer and forcing her lips to move against mine, I was so unbelievably in love with this woman, ready to let her be my all. Yet during the kiss I could feel some unease and when the kiss broke and she pulled away, she was frowning slightly. As I was about to voice my concern I heard a knock and we both looked to the door to see Dom and Letty stood there. When I flicked my attention back to Mia she had a smile on her face but it didn't seem to reach her eyes.

"You two made up then?" Letty asked stepping into the room.

"Yeah, you know us" I answered lightly and quickly kissed Mia on the cheek, there seemed to be more tension in the room than before and Dom seemed to have noticed. He pulled a face.

"Everything alright?" He asked

"Yeah it's fine" Mia snapped, everyone turned to look at her and she quickly added "We should let Brian get some rest" Dom frowned but said nothing. Mia and I cuddled and they all left.

I was discharged from the hospital later that day and we all went back to Doms. He gathered us into the living room claiming to have news. I asked Mia and Letty what the news was but neither of them knew. Well Letty said she didn't but she kept smiling.

"As you all know Brian is pretty much a member of the family now and always will be." He turned to me now. "I've been doing a lot of thinking recently about how the room at Harry's wont be big enough for you and Mia and so after careful planning I have a surprise for you both. So if you could follow me out to the driveway..."

We followed him out to the driveway. Expecting him to stop on the driveway I was surprised when he headed to the path before crossing the road. As we reached the house opposite Doms he stopped a little way down the path from us at the third house along.

"Come on then?" He called to us. As we reached him he threw something at me. Catching it, I looked down at it. In my hand was a key.

"I bought this house as a present to you both when I found out Mia was pregnant. Letty thought you would need your space but we still wanted you to be close," Dom put his arm around Letty and smiled.

"The only condition is that there is to be no drunkenly knocking on our door early in the morning. If that happens we won't be nice neighbours" Letty said laughing. Before Dom snatched the key back and led us inside.

**L.P.O.V (Letty)**

Mia and Brian seemed happy with their house; even though really it was a gift for them and the baby. I'm sure there will be tiny feet soon enough though, they both seem happy at the idea of having a family. I looked at them both standing opposite us Brian's smile was massive and he was eagerly listening to Dom as he talked about the house. Mia however seemed like she was in a world of her own. She hadn't been herself ever since she lost the baby but with that and Brian getting shot she just seemed to have spiralled downwards. Deciding she could use a girly chat I spoke quietly to Dom and got him to take Brian to Harry's to sort some stock out, whilst Mia and I went back to ours to have a coffee.

"So what do you think of the house?" I started the conversation, deciding not to go in all guns blazing knowing that it would get me nowhere with Mia.

"It's beautiful, but I know it wasn't really just for Brian and I was it?" She asked quietly, not making eye contact with me.

"Letty I know it was really for the baby - Dom even said it when he handed us the keys and I don't know if I want to move in. I know it's only a few doors down but I don't know if I can face seeing Brian everyday. I love him to pieces, I do but every time I see his face I remember how big his smile was when I told him I was pregnant. I know you're going to tell me that losing the baby was the Trans fault but I feel responsible. I was supposed to look after my baby, I was its mother and I should have been able to protect it." A few tears rolled down her face. "I can't stand looking at Brian because I took all that joy from him. I don't want him to hate me. Even if he doesn't say it I think a part of him blames me and I don't want him to leave me. I can't lose him and I almost did. He got shot because he wanted revenge for what they did to us. Brian getting shot was my fault Letty. I couldn't protect the baby and I couldn't protect him. He's better off without me." My heart broke at her confession.

"Hun, look if he was going to leave you or if he blamed you for losing the baby, he would have said something by now and if he wanted to leave he would've done so already and Dom would've kicked his ass. He's still here with you, he isn't going anywhere so don't worry so much. Dom said that when Brian was shot in the warehouse, all he wanted to know when he saw Dom was whether we were okay and he told Dom to tell you he loved you."

"I guess so. God, I'll miss our chats. Since it has just been the four of us we have all grown closer together and we are definitely a stronger team. Everything is changing" She started to weep gently and I pulled her in for a hug.

"It's not like you're moving far you'll be living about 3 doors, its even walking distance. You and Brian are going to move into that house and properly start your life together. Everything will fall into place. We're a family." I said, making Mia crack a small smile but it wasn't genuine: it was a start but I had a feeling she was still hiding something from me.

"Mia, is something still bothering you? You can tell me we're like sisters, I promise not to mention anything to the guys.'

I could see in Mia's face that she wanted to tell me, she was upset but not the normal upset it was almost like what she wanted to tell me was eating her up and was digging away deep inside her head.

A car pulls up to the drive and I look up to see Brian and Dom entering the house, they stand in the doorway clearly not wanting to interrupt our conversation. Mia hasn't noticed though, she turns and begins to gather together her stuff. Pulling on her coat she faces me and I can see in her eyes that's she's just made a big decision. "Letty, I'm leaving" She says tearfully her gaze over my shoulder. "I can't deal with looking at Brian seeing the hurt and the pain in his eyes, knowing that he wanted to be a dad and my failed attempt at protecting the child destroyed his hopes of that." Tears stream down her face.

Before I can say anything back she takes a last glance at me, whispers how sorry she is and runs past Dom and Brian. They're frozen in the doorway still in completely disbelief at whats just happened. A car door slams loudly but I cant move. The men seem to be frozen too. An engine starts up loudly but as she gets further away the engine dies down to a hum.

No-ones P.O.V

Mia's car speeds off into the distance until the engine can no longer be heard and silence fills the room.

**A/N 2: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time:**

**Can things be fixed between Mia and Brian?**

**Are the Trans gone for good?**

**Please Read and Review.**

**MissCharlotte93 **

*Wangled – To bring about, accomplish or obtain by scheming or underhand methods or falsify/manipulate - to get information.


End file.
